Sin's Little Sister
by K Double Prime
Summary: What if Ky and Dizzy had another child? O.O, that'll be problematic, especially if their first is father-attention-deprived. Set after GG2O, main pairing KyxDizzy
1. Chapter 1

**My first Guilty Gear fic, inspired by the creation of Sin and my original character named __________. So okay, if one says that the DizzyxKy pairing isn't confirmed, why don't you play the game or watch video streams and see if the visage of the Maiden of the Grove there isn't proof enough. I hate it when people deny the truth to comfort themselves!**

**Anyway, here is the quite long prologue of my multi-chap, if lucky, story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

After a few months worth of waiting, the Maiden of the Grove will be finally released from the time stasis she's in. Dr. Paradigm was inspecting the situation again, making sure that there will be no bad events that will entail the dispelling of the seal.

"Doctor, are you sure this'll work?" the king asked. He's been quite restless lately, probably because his wife will be able to join him and his son soon. The gear just nodded as he went on with his inspection but another gear spoke,

"It will, because Parakeet here begged me for help."

"Frederick will you stop calling me that!" the gear turned to retort but remembered his important task. "It would help if you kept your mouth shut for a while, rude monkey!"

"Hey, hurry up!" another man spoke, his light blond hair lashing on his forehead as he couldn't make himself stop pacing to and fro. "I wanna see Mom now!" he shouted but Sol quickly shut him up for good.

"Shut up for a second will ya!? Bird's trying to concentrate here."

"Old man…" the young man said as he showed his puppy dog eyes, as if begging like a child.

"Patience, Sin. Doctor will be finished soon and you will finally be with your mother." The King said as he gazed up at the Maiden of the Grove who stood there motionless. He was longing for her return too.

"Ky…" Sin, being scolded for being impatient twice, resorted to jostle his feet on the floor to busy his self at the least.

"Well then," Doctor Paradigm finally spoke, "I will release her from the seal." And there was a moment of silence as the gear cast a spell to disable the stasis that encircled the Maiden. A bright light shined in the center of the room of seals which quickly disappeared into the vast space.

Dizzy, no longer under the seal, fell to the floor but Ky was able to catch her in time. In the arms of her beloved, she opened her eyes to see the faces of the people who looked ragged and stressed yet there was relief in their expressions.

"What happened?" she said weakly yet she had the strength to offer everyone her smile. Sin was unable to hide his feelings and cried as he wrapped his arms around his dear mother. "Sin?" Dizzy was quite perplexed at the sudden show of emotions.

"You've been asleep for quite a while, you just don't know how long." Sol said as he exhaled smoke from his cigar.

Dizzy tried to stand up but failed miserably. Ky grabbed her, then supported her by making her lean on his chest. Sin was troubled by her sudden weakness; she couldn't even stand on her own.

"Are you okay Mom?" Sin panicked, hoping that nothing bad happened to Dizzy.

"The sublimation must have sapped your strength. And since you were in stasis, you might not have been able to regain the strength that you lost." Doctor Paradigm explained as he quickly glanced onto his notes.

"Maybe you should rest up." Izuna said.

"Who are these people?" she asked.

"I am Izuna, your Highness." Izuna bowed in a very comical way which made her giggle a bit.

"And I am Doctor Paradigm. It is my pleasure to meet you." The dragon-gear spoke.

Again, Dizzy collapsed on her knees as she is becoming weaker at the moment. Ky was quite alarmed; what if the sublimation is taking effect on her again? He just can't afford to lose her this time.

"Doctor, are you sure it's fine?" Ky had very troubled eyes as he looked at the doctor.

"You're panicking too much, boy. Didn't he tell you that everything's fine?" he passed a look at the King and then to Sin. "Same goes for you too. Geez, even panicking runs in the blood." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess that concludes everything." Izuna said while smiling. "Everyone should just rest. I mean look at everybody!" he said, noting how weary Sol and Doc were, so were Ky and Sin.

"I guess you're right." Ky said as he picked Dizzy up into his arms. As he did so, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The touch of her skin made him shiver; the contact that he's been waiting for so long. But before he went out of the room, he declared his thanks to everybody. As he walked away, Izuna opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he saw Sin trail behind his parents. As they disappeared, he went on,

"It must be nice to be with someone you love, don't you think?" he turned to Sol, who was quiet for a while, as if cold water was poured on him when Izuna finished his sentence. Uneasy with the silence, he perked up again. "We should get going too." then paced out of the big room, followed by Doctor Paradigm. Sol stood there for a moment then grumbled a few words beyond audible, then tagged along with the Bird and the Freak.

******

Ky put her down on the bed and made sure that she was comfortable with it. Sin sat beside her, still with his worried look. Dizzy put a hand on his cheek as an assurance that she was fine and in reply, Sin held his mother's hand on his cheek, as if he didn't want to let go.

Ky stood beside the bed, watching the scene between the most important people to him. Then Dizzy called to him which broke him from his reflection. "Ky? Is there something wrong?" Now she was the one who was concerned.

"I'm fine, just-" then a thundering voice was heard outside the room. Two guards called for Ky which made him remember that he still had precious tasks to do. "I'm sorry that I won't be able to stay with you." disappointment can be well seen in his face, "I must get going." He leaned closer to give her a kiss on the forehead. Dizzy blushed, like she had never been kissed by her husband for quite a long time. Then he paced across the room and left.

Sin trailed Ky with a very vicious look then went back to his mother. Dizzy saw that he was quite hesitant, like he wanted to say something but he better did not. She smiled at him and spoke so gently, "Why that face, Sin?"

"…" he turned the other direction and thought of something to say, or else he will tire her more with worrying. "Um, Mom, why do you… love him?" he said, unsure of what he was talking about. Dizzy hugged him because she noticed his syndrome again—lack of attention from his father makes him act antagonistic towards the said man.

"It's because," she paused as Sin returned her hug; the young man missed the embraces of the person he loves most. "I love him. Isn't that enough?" she pulled back to look at her son's confused appearance.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand it right away." She smiled.

******

After a few hours, Ky returned and saw Dizzy reading a book. She parted from the book and smiled at him. He also noticed that Sin was curled up beside her, letting out small snores. "Were you able to rest?" he asked and the woman nodded.

"I just got up…" she said as she put a hand through Sin's mane and combed through it. "Had I really been away for too long?" she returned her eyes on Ky who sat down on the bed. He gazed at her red eyes with his blue ones, the act pierced through her heart as it began to race. They leaned closer for a kiss, a deep and passionate kiss. Well, we can't blame Ky; he missed her so much and putting the events that happened into consideration as well.

As they parted, Dizzy's cheeks were rosy as Ky put a hand on her neck and he let his thumb catch a lock of her hair. Knowing what he wanted, she embraced him and he held her tight in return. He buried his face into the crevice between her neck and shoulder and nuzzled her throat with his nose. Dizzy, quite surprised, blushed heatedly then heard him speak. His voice was hoarse, with sob like sounds.

"I'm sorry." He spoke as his grip on her grew tighter yet it did not lose the gentleness it had. "I couldn't even protect you…"

Dizzy caressed him and put a hand through his hair, stroking the soft blond strands on the back of his head. "Shush, a grown man should not cry." She said as tears also brimmed in her eyes. She may not know what actually happened while she was asleep in the time stasis, but the actions of the people around her made her feel how long they have been parted from her.

They parted; Dizzy gave a pout as Ky looked at her again. "I think another kiss will make you a lot better, King." She said mischievously. He smiled and leaned to claim her lips with his, this time, their kiss was longer and burned with a stronger passion, a passion more heated than Fuuenken's flames.

******

"Please take good care of Sin." Dizzy said as she hugged Sol who turned his face to the right as she backed away, he was blushing! "Be a good boy, okay?"

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore." He crossed his arms then shifted to the King. "Hey you," Ky turned to him as he was speaking with Sol and pointed a finger at himself. "Yeah you. Take care of Mom or else…" then he got a soft slap on his arm in retribution from his mother. "Mom!"

Dizzy glared at him which scared him, "What did I tell you about talking to your father?" Dizzy's brow was twitching, putting in mind what kind of disciplining Sol and Ky had given him. Sin hurried to Sol's side, not wanting a painful scolding from Dizzy.

"Come on, Old Man, let's go!" he said, going ahead of Sol. "I want to complete my training and we haven't got all day."

"Shut up, you twerp. It's not only today that you have, you still have tomorrow, the next day! So don't goad me to beat you up as your lesson." Sol snapped at him.

"Hey, Sin!" Ky shouted which prompted the young boy to turn around. "Make sure you'll beat up your old man after your training!" at this, Dizzy wondered who was Ky pertaining to, himself or Sol? But she smiled anyway as she waved her hand goodbye to her son.

As Sin and Sol walked away from the capital, the young boy's pace was quick. As he had his lips curled into a smile.

"Ain't you a little energetic today?" Sol mocked but the boy let it pass. Sol just sighed; another hellish journey with the stupid son of the messed-up King.

Well, with that concluding everything, there was peace somehow, even though it's ephemeral.

"Do you think this peace I was able to create with everyone is going to last a bit longer?" Ky said as he walked back to the castle. Then he stopped and Dizzy mimicked his moves. As he turned, he offered his hand with a strangely serene smile on his face, but she knew well how troubled he was.

"Surely it will. But however long it is, it will always feel short." She said as she planted her hand onto his, their fingers entwined.

"You're right. We'll never know." The feeling in his chest was unmistaken; it was happiness but there is still something bothering him. It was love and it was true, but at the same time it was forbidden…

With Sin and the others away, the two of them had plenty of time for each other, and hopefully Ky's duties won't prevent him from showing how important Dizzy is to him. They have plenty of time in their hands, plenty, plenty, plenty… and no distractions, like an attention-deprived kid.

* * *

**The real thing will start next chap, so please keep your patience, the next child will be born! If Justice is really Dizzy's mother, she'll be rolling in her grave... Anyways, please leave me a review so that I will know if this story is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! haha, I think I'm falling for Sin, the more I think of him, the more I like the brat... thanks for reading my fic, to those who read my fic.**

**Sol: Stop the rambling, and get on with it!**

**Fine, fine, I will!**

**-Out of forbidden love, Sin was born-**

* * *

**About to be Born**

After the strenuous events that happened a few months back, Ky, together with doctor Paradigm, wanted to have peace between their races. Though the King knew that it would be hard, eventually it will be fruitful.

"Still something bothers me…" the gear said as Ky turned to him.

"What is it?"

"You said that you wanted this for your wife and son's sake, isn't it a bit selfish, King?"

Ky couldn't bear to look at the gear's eyes, he suddenly felt mixed emotions with what the doctor said. "I… do not have any excuses for that but," he looked up, and a light glint in his eyes changed the miserable look he was in. "True, it is selfish but I want other people to know what I discovered! That gears are more than weapons of mass destruction…" His determination was unparalleled as of now, and was able to extort a deep sigh from the gear.

"You really are too stubborn for your own good, King. Nevertheless, you impress me with this resolve you have in mind." Doctor Paradigm gave a hearty laugh which made Ky relax a bit. Ky was about to speak when a familiar voice called him.

"Ky, your tea is here." He turned around to lay his eyes on his wife, who was holding a tray. She placed it on the table and gave Ky his cup and handed Doctor another.

"I see that you've said goodbye to your lovely figure." Doctor P. said referring to Dizzy's bulging tummy under her dress. She gave a soft smile as Ky spoke when he remembered something.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked as he motioned to offer her a seat. "You shouldn't tire yourself."

"Don't you worry too much; you'll get old and wrinkly that way." She said as she stroked the bump and looked up to Ky who stood beside her.

"KY!!!!" another voice hollered through the halls and exited to the wide space that the first three were in. "Where are you!?" a boy with light blond hair appeared from the large door and was welcomed by a soft breeze of the wind that drifted in the meadow enclosed by walls.

Seeing that it was his son, Ky approached him, taking heed to his call. "It's been a while, Sin. What's the commotion about?"

"Fight me!" today was the most awaited day for Sin. He left the castle together with his Old Man to train and become stronger…

The gear attacked again, this time Sin barely evaded its claws that swiped on his side. Seeing that the boy was becoming tired, Sol raised his sword to release a stream of magic but Sin stopped him.

"Leave this to me, Old Man." He said, wiping off the sweat on his forehead as the gear cautiously watched him. "I don't need you; just watch me. I'll turn this one to scraps." Sin panted as he was weakened by fighting this abomination. The gear was exhausted as well, trying to save its energy for a sure chance to kill the boy.

Just as Sin took a small step forward, his opponent took a defensive stance and readied its claws. And another moment, the gear charged at him. Red lightning crackled at his fingertips and exploded into the air, cutting through the tiny space where the metal plates diverged. The gear didn't have time to cry at the pain because the split second the lightning pierced through its flesh another object followed suit.

Sin skewered the gear before he pulled the shaft out of the soft innards. Another spell blazed and the gear was decimated; its body was turned to cinders.

He huffed, as his knees were starting to give in out of fatigue. "HA! I told 'ya!" he still had the energy to brag at his Old Man as he gripped on the flagpole for his dear life.

"Hmph, don't get too cocky now, boy." he said while walking away. The lad started to rant but Sol decided to ignore him as he chewed on the past hunts they had. The gear Sin fought this time was twice the size of the previous ones, and aside from that, it was three times stronger. 'Considering that the past ones were no ordinary wimps, the brat's getting stronger…" He shook his head, stronger wasn't the right term. 'No, experienced should I say.'

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Sin was using his pole for a crutch. He sneered and continued, leaving the limping boy. "Hurry up if you want to become stronger!" he didn't look back, and carried on. The act provoked the kid, the result Sol had been anticipating.

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on you Old Man, ugh!" Sin tripped on his feet, his face ending up in a collision with the ground. He stood up as he spit out the dirt that got into his mouth.

Sol turned to peek at the supposedly funny situation that Sin was in, but he felt a different aura emanate from the young man. His eyes, even though the other one is hidden behind an eye patch, glimmered fiercely as he hissed under his breath. Whatever he said made Sol sigh and he went back to his assessment whilst pacing through the grassy field.

_I'll become stronger to protect Mom!_

Ky smiled then pulled Aquila out of its scabbard that hung on his side. "Well then," he raised his sword the way he always did and into his stance, "Don't hold back."

Swiveling his flagpole, he smirked "This'll be the day you'll resign." After a few seconds of attempting to read each other's move, both of them lunged forward to deliver the first blow.

"Resign?" Ky scrunched his brows, nevertheless he continued his attack.

'After this fight, you don't need to protect Mom anymore.'

The wind blew softly, as the grass on the field swayed to it. But some of them couldn't, for they have been trampled by the scurrying of two men. A number of minutes had passed and every second of it felt long for two fighters who are both aiming to win the match. Finally, one of them dropped on the ground heaving in great weariness.

"That was a good fight." Ky straightened and stabbed the soil with his sword. He then motioned a hand to Sin who lay over the grass. "You certainly are strong but you still need more experience." But Sin ignored his offer and grunted as he pulled himself up.

He looked away from Sin and turned to be greeted by Dizzy as she held towels for them. She held one out for Ky and he gladly accepted it. As for Sin whose face is smudged with dirt, she knelt in front of him and cleaned his face with the towel, of course with the gentleness of a mother. And it was this moment that Sin noticed something weird about Dizzy.

"Mom, you're FAT!!" he said as he finally had a glimpse of the woman's bulging stomach. "What happened to you!? What did Ky do!?" Dizzy was shocked at Sin's quite violent reaction as he held her by the arms, all the while glaring at his father then shifting into a more moderate look at his mother. Dizzy just smiled and Ky sweat-dropped when he faced the now angrier Sin.

The young boy stood up and stomped off to meet Ky eye to eye but before he could somebody tugged him by his coat and pulled him back to the castle. "Hey, lemme go!" Sin fidgeted to get out of the grip of whoever was manhandling him.

"Shut up brat! You're going to practice your reading skills!" Sol spoke coldly, ignoring the ranting of the boy in tow, as he knew that Ky was too much of a gentleman to be able to explain such a thing to a kid this stupid.

"Ahh, you don't need to do that Sol…" Ky said as the two went into the palace, heading for the library. He dabbed the glistening beads of sweat on his cheek with the towel he got from Dizzy, noting at how peaceful it was again after the ruckus they had made. But the peace was too short, being disturbed by a perturbing groan.

He jerked his head to the direction of the noise and found that his wife was on her knees while holding her baby bump. He rushed over to her, his eyes full of concern that met her red orbs that were lined with tears. "Is it coming out?" he asked and a little panicky.

She shook her head, refused to stand up and just kept a good hold of stomach. After holding in a few whimpers, she finally spoke "It's okay, not yet…" Hearing this, Ky relaxed a bit but not enough to put him at rest. She continued, "The pain had been usual lately…" and another whimper escaped her lips. With her free hand, she held tight on Ky's arm, careful at the same time not to crush him.

The other gear that was with them approached and said something about her nearing childbirth and that aches like this are common. But that didn't stop him from worrying.

Ky picked her up and Doctor Paradigm offered a chair. Ky set her down and carefully watched her; he couldn't do anything! Sometimes he wondered why Dizzy had to experience such pains, but it can't be helped. The first time it happened, he got completely preoccupied that he couldn't do his duties properly.

He held her hand so that she can squeeze his whenever she found a need for it. And after a number of strong grips, Dizzy settled down; her face now serene but sweat-ridden.

He sighed in relief. He then remembered Sin, wondering how Sol explained the important details to his son.

**At the library**

"This isn't true Old Man!" Sin was exasperated. He didn't know how to deal with the knowledge he just acquired. He held the thick book as if he wanted to rip it apart and shred it. But Sol seized the book from his hands before it met such a fate.

"It's the truth and I don't care however you want to deal with it." He said flatly while closing the book with both of his hands on its covers. "Lesson's over." His cold stare at the kid who was eyeing the object between his hands didn't have the desired effect. The boy continued to stare ominously at the book prompting Sol to smirk.

"You know, even if you succeed on sending this book to oblivion you still have a thousand copies to go." With that the young lad parted his attention to the book and then to Sol.

"What do you mean!?" he said as he caught hint of what he said. "No way! You're lying!" he shouted as he nimbly snatched the book from the older man's hands and quickly destroyed it with magic.

Sol sneered, and mocked the boy "Whatever." Then headed out of the room, as the younger one glared at the ashes of an object once called a book.

* * *

**Sorry about the random supposedly humor here, I just wondered what Sin's reaction would be considering the uneducational upbringing Sol did... Oh, and I presumed that Doctor P. can drink tea, well, if he really does... and more KyxDizzy stuff. Anyway, please leave a review!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't been doing the disclaimer for the past chapters, will something bad happen if I don't?**

**Sol: Who cares about you anyway?**

**Sin: Well, I do. K Double Prime doesn't own Guilty Gear, its characters or any trademarks in connetion with it. There, though TRADEMARKS was hard to say...**

**I wonder where the people went to... Oh my gosh! Human sublimation! *gasp***

* * *

**You will Forever Carry the Poignant Memories**

Sin decided to stay in Illyria for the night, so that he can spend some time with his mother. Ky took a peek in his room to see his wife and son having a nice chat with each other, Sin talked a lot about his adventures and Dizzy showed a lot of enthusiasm for her son's stories. The weariness in Ky's body seemed to lighten a bit when he saw this very happy moment, after all, they are his treasures.

Ky turned to leave the vicinity, but he was surprised by Sol who stood on the other side of the hall, leaning on the wall.

"I didn't know you were there; you scared me." Ky said as he chuckled in relief. He strode to leave Sol as he had more things to do even though it was late in the evening.

"Stop right there." Ky did what he was told. Sol's deep voice implied something important of a matter. His back left the wall, and he approached Ky; his cold stare peering under his headband. Ky backed a little ways as he met Sol eye to eye.

"What is it, Sol?" the king said as his voice quivered a little in fear.

"Other than getting Dizzy pregnant, what other things did you do while we were gone?" Sol was dead serious yet Ky blushed which faded almost instantly.

'So Sol knew.' He looked down to ponder on how to tell Sol about what he did. If the world caught wind of what happened to Illyria, being attacked by a mysterious force, what then are the possibilities of the world knowing that he planned on unifying the human and gear races?

Ah, how worse can things get?

After Sol and Sin left the castle, Ky held a meeting with his advisers. All of them are humans. And this meeting was a big step towards his dream of unification, and through his persistent begging for other people to understand gears and gears to understand humans he was able to reach the hearts of all that were connected with the problem.

Back to the meeting, suggestions were made on how to make the bonds between humans and gears to become stronger. Ky had only one thing in his mind, and Doctor P. knew well. In nations, one sure way was known when it comes to peace pacts and alliances—the 'clasping of hands', marriage.

"Don't tell us…" one of his human advisers feared the worst, thinking that their ruler has turned insane.

"Yes, what you have in mind is correct. I plan on marrying the princess of the gears." This was Ky's bold suggestion that made his allies gasp. Other than the risk that will accompany such a decision, there was another problem that lingered in the minds of the people in the room.

"Princess of gears, huh? I wonder _what_ that is." one of them mocked. Ky's past actions have been weird and seemed to have hidden agendas beneath the seemingly good intentions. "Don't you know that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, Sir Kiske?"

"I know that, but if it's a path I need to take in order to bring forth a better future then I will sacrifice myself." _Better? Will it really be better? _Ky said sternly, not allowing any response from them. He continued, returning to the main point of this gathering. He called her in and the eyes that were in the room suddenly shot wide. She stood beside him as he placed a hand over her opposite shoulder then introduced her. "This is the princess of the gears, Dizzy."

"You know," Sol intervened, "Sometimes I want to think that you're just fooling around every time you tell me something important." And with a blink of an eye, Ky's back met the wall as his neck was grabbed by a lightning-fast Sol hand and his small yelp resounded within the huge hall. "What are you thinking putting yourself in danger, huh?" Sol's voice was serious and angry at the same time, as Ky's recklessness kicked in again. He continued in a low growl "If you want to commit suicide that much, don't go pulling other people into it, you bastard." His grip was still as tight like a vice on Ky's neck that robbed the younger man of oxygen.

He let go off the king, sensing that going further might kill him and he didn't want to be chased because of murder. Ky wheezed as his lungs searched for precious air all the while leaning on to the wall for support. He let his hand run through his aching neck and looked at Sol. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" he derided his self then shifted his gaze to the tiled floor.

"I've never seen you desperate." Sol simpered then took a few steps away from Ky as he decided to leave when he was stopped dead on his tracks.

"Could you… have a duel with me?" Ky said, now making him look more pitiable to Sol, or did Sol really pity him? Despite all his tasks that needed to be done, he still had the time to ask for a petty swordfight that he'll never win.

"Don't you have things to do?"

"I want to forget those for the mean time. Can't I break the rules once in a while?" Ky spoke forcing a smile on his face which gave Sol the creeps.

"Where'd the perfectionist, 'goody-two-shoes' boy scout go?" Sol said as he cocked his head sideways with his signature coolness.

"I sent him down to hell." _Was_ _that supposed to be a joke?_ Ky was pretty bad at cracking good ones which made Sol sneer at his effort of making him laugh. "I think he'll be back soon, so why don't we get started?" The older man just sighed, putting in mind how obstinate this brat is.

--

Exhausted as he is, he commanded his whole body to get up from the ground and resume his battle with his long time rival. "I… can still fight…" Ky spoke in between breaths as he held himself with his sword. Trembling, he departed from its support, stood on his tired legs and assumed his fighting stance. He straightened his sight since it started to blur and spin, which made him lose sight of his opponent and get pummeled on the stomach.

As the hit wringed his abdomen to release a painful cry, he fell on his knees and cringed at the excruciating sting all the while clutching the throbbing part of his body.

"This is getting nowhere, Boy Scout. Why don't you just let things be and let nature do its work?" Sol stared down at him as Ky's eyes slowly rose to meet his gaze. "What?"

"Let nature do its work and have humans and gears kill each other?" Ky's determination, stubbornness more likely, radiated from his eyes that made Sol avert his. Ky stood up and clenched his sword as the older man, who looked up at the night sky that was illuminated by the moon and the stars, walked away.

--

He shuffled through the hall ignoring the concerned voices that followed him and focused on making it to his room, away from the frustration and the whole world. He reached its big doors and pushed it open and dragged himself in then closed the hulking objects, noting that the hurt in his trunk hasn't ebbed yet. He searched the room of any sign of his wife and his son with his sight that was worsening and was glad that she was still awake even though it was late. Sin wasn't around.

But with a small sound, his steps quickened as adrenaline washed out the pain all over his body. He rushed over to her side after hearing her sobs, gently laying his eyes on her form as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked as he placed a hand on her cheek, drying the tear that threatened to fall. Dizzy smiled and chortled at his reaction. She shook her head and with both of her hands reached for his hand that made contact with her skin. He tensed slightly at the touch of very warm hands.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry. I got carried away." Ky blinked as her hands departed from his to raise a book up to his face, carefully reading its title, _Romeo and Juliet_. "It's tragic…" there was gloom in her voice as she slowly brought the book down to her lap, her hands feeling through the creases on its old cover. "Their love…" there was an awkward silence in the room, as both of them felt uncomfortable with the raised topic. However, both of them couldn't think of anything to say to change the atmosphere.

The night went on like this, no one dared to speak; the other savored the silence as he tried to clear his mind of everything else and concentrated on going to sleep, the other, worriedly watched but couldn't bring herself to ask what it was that troubled him. The grief she felt made her recall many unpleasant memories, those of her past years before he freed her from the solitude of the forest.

'Those are over; they will never return…" she reassured. _'But they had...'_ The anger she imprisoned in the depths of her heart reemerged. The hatred for humans who hurt her and ostracized her for being a gear made her want to cry real tears this time but told her self that she can't, not now. Instead, she redirected her attention to the kicking of the other soul that was inside her, caressing the bulge that carried it.

She sighed; she couldn't remove that feeling as she was troubled by the memory of that fateful gathering.

The people froze in their seats, not allowing a wrong move or they may be dead in a flash. "What's going on? She's supposed to be dead!" one of them half-screamed due to fear.

Seeing that she wasn't any harm one of them returned to his previous calmness and spoke diplomatically, "The rumor was false indeed." He paused as he carefully made out Dizzy's features, commenting that she was beautiful and princess-like. He continued, "I guess the one who faked her death…" a dramatic pause and his eyes lingered on that person "is YOU, Lord Ky Kiske." To everyone's surprise, being betrayed and shocked that their ruler had the capability of invoking such an act, the King did not flinch as the accusation was thrown at him. His face did not show any emotion, but his hold on Dizzy's shoulder grew tighter. _Ky…_

One of Ky's advisers stood from his seat and approached the couple, and as he did Dizzy held on to Ky as her apparent fear for humans rekindled.

"I never thought you can betray your whole country, it seems that I was wrong. No, everybody was." He spoke as his eyes that burned with anger locked onto Ky's blue-green ones, challenging him into a glaring-game. After a few seconds of silence, his adviser couldn't take it anymore and stooped down to do an act unsuited for his nobility—he spitted at Ky on the face! Everyone gasped, but saw that Dizzy had shielded the King from receiving such an attack. The rude adviser was even more irritated at her dignified act and stomped out of the meeting hall.

Dizzy bowed her head and began wiping off the spat with the sleeves of her dress. Ky placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her to look at her face but she evaded his every effort to do so. She carefully planted her hands on his wrists and removed his palms from her shoulders, then bowed to excuse herself from the audience; the embarrassment was too much to handle.

--

"I hate it…" she finally spoke and prompted Ky to jerk his head towards her direction and to push himself up from his position with his elbows. His eyes searched for hers as she looked glumly at him. "I'm sorry that I'm different from all of _you_." Ky opened his mouth to say something but she shifted to her side away from Ky, careful not to squish her stomach in the process.

"I should be the one doing that, I pulled you into this, not thinking of what the consequences will be." He shook his head and returned to lie flat on his back on the soft mattress of their bed. "No, I knew what the cost would have been, but I was too pigheaded…" he decided not to continue as he heard her sobs, _May as well as stop it, it's going nowhere…_Both of them fell asleep with heavy hearts and futile wishes, and the anxiety carried on to the next morning.

_Am I just using her for my personal gains?_

.

.

.

* * *

**Ah, should I call it angst? Nah, just drama! This time it's going to be true! IN the next chapter the next child will be born! It's true, I promise! We'll see how Sinbrat will react, knowing him he'd probably do another stupid stunt. He's such a drama queen or is it drama king? Bah, whatever! Please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Thanks Xouls Rainez for your 'cure'! Again, I do not own Guilty Gear or any of its characters; they belong to Arc Sys Works.**

**Okay, here starts the real thing! Ready, set, GO!!**

* * *

**Sin Will Almost Always be followed by Demise**

Morning came, along with the return of the awkwardness that started last night. Ky got up, and looked at his side, he saw Dizzy who was still asleep. He sighed and readied himself as a lot of duties were still unfinished.

He straightened and a flicker of pain showed in his face as his sore body protested while he moved around. When he finished his personal rituals, he approached Dizzy who was shifting in bed. He was about to sweep some strands of hair that hung over her eyes but he heard a loud knock on the door.

"I'll be there in a moment." Ky said with a sigh and looked at Dizzy with his very sad eyes. He went on with what he was supposed to do and gave her a soft kiss. He finally left after some murmurs which were muffled by the rapping on the door.

--

He scanned the surroundings in search of an 'enemy' but found none to his relief. "Are you here Mom?" Sin said loudly when he peeked inside Ky's room. He carefully walked inside, still cautious of encountering what he despises the most. His lips quickly curled into a smile when he saw his mother.

Just like a kid, he approached her energetically then hugged her, and got a pat on the head as a reward. He backed away and upon seeing the paper that she held in her hands, he perked up.

"What's that?" he asked and Dizzy handed it to him. He read it slowly, all the while getting his tongue tied when he read words which were hard to pronounce. "Eh? The Jellyfish are coming over!?" he was quite surprised after he finished reading the quite lengthy letter.

"Yes and I suggest you stay here for a few more days so they can meet you." Dizzy smiled as Sin gave back the piece of paper. She folded it and slipped it back to the envelope. "They'll be happy to see you again."

"Ugh," Sin grimaced, the last time he saw the Jellyfish pirates was a sticky one. The girls ganged up on him and asked him so many questions, even to an extent that he got squished when all of them wanted to be near him. He shuddered at the sudden return of memories. He then grumbled, "Girls…" Dizzy raised a brow when she didn't hear what he said.

"You'll stay, right?" Sin kept quiet when Dizzy eyed at him, and he was getting uncomfortable.

"I… um," Dizzy was waiting for his answer and he continued to debate with himself. He looked straight at his mother's eyes and suppressed a sigh, "I'm staying." He forced a smile to appear on his face. "Oh, aren't you going to tell him?"

"It can wait. Besides he still has lots of work to do." This time it was Dizzy's turn to fake her actions. She beamed at Sin, the quality of her smile was unbelievably genuine, but the sadness it held did not go unnoticed by her son, but he let it off for he thought he might make the situation worse.

--

Later that day, Dizzy stayed in the garden watering most of the plants and made sure that she was not to over-exhaust herself. Then a voice rang in her head, it was Undine.

"Hey Diz," she started as both of them, Undine and Necro, appeared on Dizzy's back. "You shouldn't be sad like that." Undine looked at her face then took the watering can from her hands then proceeded on watering other plants.

"What? Did that stupid human hurt you again?" Necro livened up in his usual I-hate-all-humans! way. "C'mon, let's beat him up!"

"Stop it Necro! You're not helping!" Undine intervened and poured water on him. With this, the two started fighting and Dizzy had to referee them.

"Stop it you two or I'll shut you out again!" Dizzy said, forcing her voice to sound authoritative. The two stopped and Undine continued to water the plants and Necro stuck his tongue out at her. "You two tire me." She sighed. _Maybe I should tell him._

Dizzy arrived at the King's room a few minutes later without Necro and Undine. She went inside and saw Ky working on his desk, there were a lot of papers around him. She stood there not making any noise as she decided whether to tell him or not. Ky glanced up and saw Dizzy who was motionless at that time. His voice snapped her back into the real world.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked as he pushed aside all his work and stood up to approach her. But Dizzy stopped him, thinking that he's too busy and she did not want to add up to his responsibilities as of the moment.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll come back later." She smiled as she was leaving but Ky caught her wrist and turned her around. She blushed as Ky wrapped his arms around her. "Um," Dizzy bowed to hide her face as she can't look him straight in the eye.

Ky knew well that both of them had been avoiding each other long enough and decided that it was about time that he confronted her. Was it really his fault? "You're here to tell me something, I know." He smiled as Dizzy raised her head.

"You know?" she was puzzled. How would he know that the Jellyfish are coming over after a long time of not doing so, unless Sin told him already, "Did Sin tell you anything?" she asked, still not looking at his face.

"No, that'd be impossible." Dizzy jerked her head towards him when he said that and saw his face that was somehow gloomy which turned cheerful for she looked at him at last. "But I know you're here to tell me something important."

"O-okay…" she said shyly but she remembered that she had to make it quick so as not to hinder him. She broke the embrace that they were in and knew that Ky didn't like what she did, "The Jellyfish Pirates are coming to visit us a few days from now, May sent me a letter." Ky nodded and returned to his desk to continue his work. But before he did, he said,

"I'll prepare a banquet for them." he looked over his shoulder and saw Dizzy nod so emotionless. He heard her say her farewell as he paced towards his seat. He turned only to gaze at her back that was moving farther and farther away. Ky opened his mouth to say something but it was too late; she was gone. After a few moments of staring at the pile of papers in front of him, he muttered something under his breath whilst burying his face on his hands.

--

Sin thought of things that he'd like to do during his stroll in the huge corridors of the castle. He had nothing to busy himself with since his Old Man left him again and he promised his mother that he'd stay, so he didn't have the luxury to pursue the said man. The young lad groaned, it's so boring since he can't complain at Ky for the king was busy. At the least he knew when to be a nuisance.

Then, the image of his mother returned to him, the eerie smile that was too good to be true paired with her eyes which tried to betray their real emotions. The visage was too much to take, he shook his head and told himself to forget it, but to his surprise Dizzy passed in front of him; her sadness evident in her features as she held on her bulging stomach. He stopped at the intersection of two great halls; he didn't even bother to call her. He looked over his shoulder to see where she came from and noted that she probably went to the king's room. His face turned sour and his visible eye flared with anger as he stomped off with the intentions of interrogating somebody.

--

Ky's head shot up as he heard a loud crash and the doors to his room swung open. He stood up and swore that this rudeness was intolerable. "What is it? Don't you—" His eyes grew wide as he evaded a flagpole that charged at him. "SIN!" he said quite angry at his son's impudence, adding up to all the stress that he was able to accumulate ever since the sun rose.

"Tell me!" Sin demanded but Ky did not have any idea of what he was talking about. The young boy took a step not lowering his pole that was pointed at his father's face. Annoyed at Ky's reaction, he insisted again, "Tell me why she's sad!!" Now it's all clear. No wonder Sin came all the way to his room with a very dramatic entrance and a bad temper, now he knows.

"I," Ky didn't know how to put it in words that his son would understand, how to explain the complicated events that unraveled themselves lately.

"I what?" Sin was reaching the limit of his patience. "You're always like that, making Mom sad!"

"You're wrong! You don't understand!" was Ky's quick retort.

"How the damn hell am I supposed to understand when you don't even explain a thing?" Sin lowered his flagpole to give way to the older man to speak, but there was only silence. He cocked his head, carefully eyeing the other, and waited for him to talk. His feet shifted under him as they were getting sore from supporting his weight. "What, you're not going to talk?"

"It's not that simple Sin…"

"I'm tired of this." Sin marched off infuriated as he didn't get the explanations that he needed. He heard Ky call him back but he did not heed and shouted in return, "Ya' know, half of my family sucks!"

--

"Sin?" Dizzy called to him but there was no reply. She stepped into his room and found nobody. She sat down on his bed, soothing the soft duvet when pain shot through her body. She twitched at the sudden flooding of ache into her senses. She forced herself to stand up and grabbed a blanket as she made a dash for it; her free hand clutched onto her stomach and her breaths were transforming into pants.

--

Work was almost done, if Ky was concerned. He had finished the papers on the table and processed another meeting with his advisers; it was another hectic day for him. Ky was walking with his knights in one of the halls leading to the meeting room when he was captivated by the sight of the moon that hung over the beautiful night sky together with newly risen stars. The sky was still tinged with red as the sun slowly set into the horizon.

"Lord, shall we?" one of the knights reminded him that his men were waiting; he followed. The knights saw his slumping shoulders, his hands being placed on his temples as well as the rubbing motion they did. There was something wrong with the monarch, and they knew what, but they did not speak any word of concern for him. Was it because they didn't exactly know what was bothering him? Or did they want to leave him alone? Most probably they didn't want any lightning magic run lose in the halls and strike them, and so, they kept quiet.

The conference went smoothly and it was rather disturbing for Ky that his human advisers didn't argue with Doctor Paradigm and the gears. Peaceful as it is, he concentrated on what needed his attention and put aside whatever family problems he had; it's duty over personal concerns for the time being. Almost perfect if you ask him, but a knight who unsightly busted into the room destroyed the flawlessness. The knight bowed quickly in embarrassment, then strode hastily to reach the King. He whispered something to his ear, making sure that nobody else heard it.

Ky's eyes grew wide, but his face did not show any shaken response, nothing but the stoic mask he wore everyday in front of the public. "I'll be there shortly, continue on your search. Certainly she must be near the castle, tell the others." He replied calmly and the knight bent low again, and left as fast as he could. Ky bit his lower lip, hoping that nothing bad has took place…

--

Ky arrived at the wide field near the castle walls. Sin was there who intercepted him at the very instance that the boy saw him. "Have you found her?" Ky said panting altogether.

Sin was more than pissed to see his straight face. "Damn it! Don't you even care!?" Ky narrowed his eyes and walked past the young lad and stared at the nearby forest. Getting angrier for his father's action, Sin grabbed Ky's shoulder. "Hey-" but felt a sharp sting on his hand as he saw Ky's arm was still raised; his father's patience was at its limit.

Sin's eyes narrowed and told Ky with his trembling voice, "I've been looking all over the place but I couldn't find her! Why didn't you do something quickly!?" his hands fell to his side and he clenched his hands into fists. "I don't want to lose her again…" his voice grew quieter this time but was met by a snap.

"Why do you think I feel less of what you are feeling right now?" Ky gritted his teeth, while controlling his temper so as not to burst at Sin. "Go and look for her again. I'll search in the woods. Follow if you want."

Ky left and was trailed by knights who reported about their recent attempts of finding Dizzy. Sin just watched them disappear into the darkness of the night and into the forest.

--

After a few minutes of exploration of the place, Ky sighed as he wiped of the sweat on his forehead. Looking past the shadows with the faint light that his lightning magic gave him, he swore that he will kill himself if something bad happen to her again. He continued marching over the mushy ground and a cry of a child made him panic. He analyzed where the sound could have come from and followed that direction until he saw a knight in his defensive position as a shadow before them adamantly refused to be touched.

"Dizzy!" He shoved past him, and laid his eyes on his wife who embraced a blanket that was tainted with blood. As he drew near, the light made clear her facial features, tears lined her eyes and she had sweat all over her face.

"K-Ky," she mumbled weakly then rocked what she held in her arms as a cry again resounded in the air. Ky inched closer but Dizzy still refused to approach him. He stood there, waiting for her to close the gap as he observed that she's repelling him,

"Tell everyone that she has been found and I want everyone to return to their posts." He ordered his subordinate.

"But Sire-"

"It's an order. And don't worry about us, it'll be alright." The knight back-pedaled a bit before swerving and jogging into the dim. Now, only the two of them remain. Ky sighed while he kept the light as it is so Dizzy was visible to his sight.

"I'm glad you're alright, I was worried." He took another step and Dizzy remained still as she stared at his feet. "Let's go, Sin must be worried-sick as well." He sheathed his sword and the lightning disappeared, the moon gave its glow and illuminated the place.

"I'm sorry." was all Dizzy could say when he had her in a cuddle. He looked down trying to discern what Dizzy held in her arms. "It's a girl." He smiled and scooped her into his arms, knowing how weak she was after giving birth.

--

Sin paced to and fro edgily as his parents haven't returned yet. Even though the knights told him that they were okay he still can't make himself relax. He was concerned for Dizzy but not that he wasn't worried about Ky. He jumped when he heard Dizzy's voice calling his name and ran up to them, stifling his tears from falling.

"Mom, you're okay!" he was more than happy of seeing her, as he thought that he might lose her again a few hours ago. Ky let her on her feet as his arms also felt sore, the burden doubled the strain he got from Sol last night.

"I want you to meet somebody." Dizzy smiled at her son whose face contorted into a confused one. Sin was sure that it was his parents and he who stood there near the entrance, so who will his mother introduce him to?

Ky laughed; his son was still a child. Dizzy told Sin to come closer as she showed him what the blanket she held hid from sight. "This is your little sister." Dizzy spoke gently.

"What is that!?" Sin placed his hands over his mouth for he could not hold his astonishment in. What he saw was a small creature with blue eyes barely open and its soft pink skin reminded him of his when it is slapped. "What's going on?"

Ky moved closer as he took a good look at his second child, "What should we name her?" he gazed happily at Dizzy, who in return beamed at him. At this, Sin felt a weird thump in his chest, and he sensed something weird about what's going on. He continued to watch them as they brimmed with joy, joy that seemed to exclude him. But still he smiled; the happiness of his mother is more than enough, mixed sensations whirled in his head.

* * *

--I don't know how Dizzy gave birth to Sin (or if it's really her), so I'm speculating here. I guess she wouldn't like anybody to touch her offspring, like an animal following its instincts.

--I also think that a small group of knights know about her existence and her relationship with Ky, so there.

--Working on or working at?

--A night is too long, that's for me. Hmmm… Anything else?

--Sorry for there was none of Sol action, I've had too much of 'deus ex machina' (spelling?). I feel like I used him in that sense last chapter, oh well.

--Ahaha, what happened? What's with this angst? Sorry people, about the drama and the mood; they're overshooting my plans!! Oh did I really have a plan? O-O okay, thanks for your reviews, they encourage me to do this stuff, so keep 'em coming!

ἐξουσία δύναμις ἀρετή θειότης


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

**Sin Will Almost Always Be Followed By Demise (continuation)**

He continued to watch his family from where he stood. He was near them, yet they seemed so far and it felt like he wasn't even there, for they were quite busy with their new child.

_New child?_ The thought that quickly roused in the young boy's mind sent another heavy thump in his chest and a pang of jealousy and envy altogether. He kept a keen eye at them, and he noticed that the two weren't having any physical contact. _Quite awkward_. He can hear them talk with cheerful voices but he knew that it was just a show and that his parents hadn't made up yet. He continued to observe them and he who observed was unaware that he was being called.

"Sin, are you alright?" Ky waved his hand in front of the boy's face which blushed with embarrassment of spacing out all of a sudden, or was it because his father showed concern for him? Whatever the reason was, the boy was back to normal when he replied angrily, and the conversation went on.

"Sin, what do you think should we name your sister?" Dizzy said as she moved closer to her son, giving him a good view of the newborn's face.

"I don't have any idea." Sin answered honestly as he watched his mother rock the child. He heard her hum a soft tune to calm the fidgeting baby which melted his heart at the same time.

The happiness still seemed to ignore him as of the moment, and still quite uneasy, he looked at Ky's direction, who appeared to be in deep thought. Sin remembered that his father smiled rarely, so rare that it's countable by using the hands' fingers. Now this is an addition to his rare smile collection, the boy thought.

"Demise," Ky suddenly spoke which broke Sin's train of thought. "That's what we'll name her." He approached his wife who held his second child; his first gave him way and a deadly glare in the process.

* * *

--it's short, and it's a shortcoming, XD at least I finished something (which is actually the forgotten part of the previous chapter). I guess I'm getting forgetful. Also, I apologize to those who were looking for me this past month, I was on vacation and I didn't tell anyone! I'm really sorry...

--and for the major part, anybody who reads this please review the story, right now I'm begging. It's because there's this feeling of giving up this one, and I need to know if people do care. I know the angst sucks, and vengeance (in the near future) sucks more! But please let me know, even if it's flaming or whatever you call it. Haha, I guess the story sucks and the writer does too. X_X


End file.
